Intruders
by MatildaHummingbird
Summary: Shawn can't sleep. This always seemed to happened after crossing paths with ... him. - NOT A SHASSIE! Shesperaux Slash! Implied Shules at the beginning! Brief Season 8 spoilers at the beginning! (Nothing Major). You've all been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I am a terrible person. "When are you going to finish your other fics Matilda?" The answer? No idea. Being a full time college student, and a full time employee kind of takes a lot out of you. Though I promise, I will try to get better at time management. I promise.

I'm writing this chapter because well … I managed to find time to watch the Season 8 premiere, and my life just – EEEEEEE….so much better. Anyhow. Brief Season 8 spoilers if you haven't seen it already (nothing major), and sadly – Shules and Shesperaux. Nothing too heavy, just implied. Heavier Shesperaux later on. Hopefully.

To my fellow Shassie fans. I apologize. Blame Season 8.

**The Shakes**

It always ended this way, every time. Every damn time. Shawn turned on his side once again facing the red glare of his alarm clock. Sleep just wasn't coming. He watched unamused as the clock turned from 2AM to 2:01AM.

With a frustrated sigh, Shawn was out of bed, and trying not to wake Jules, he headed to the kitchen. He didn't turn on the main light, just the small light over the stove. He went over to his fridge, grabbing his favorite Star Wars glass and reached for the juice. When he closed the fridge door, he damn near dropped his glass to the floor when he was suddenly face to face with an intruder.

"Still can't sleep?"

"What-" …Shawn suddenly realized he was speaking loudly, and lowered his voice. "Where the hell did you come from?"

Desperaux looked as suave as ever, blonde locks carefully kept at a medium length that seemed to work for the man. Bright eyes and a bright exterior making it easier to see him in the dim kitchen. "The front door." He answered casually, as if Shawn was just supposed to know.

"Of course." Shawn felt stupid, but also slightly afraid. However, he couldn't escape that feeling of excitement that always seemed to overtake him whenever Desperaux was around. "Okay. New question. Why?"

"London." Desperaux said again. "You were there not too long ago."

"I…I know." Now Shawn was confused. "You were there too…Remember? Staley? We solved a case together…. I think?"

"Yes. Staley." Desperaux grinned. "I nearly forgot that's the story I left you with."

"See. This is my problem." Shawn was insistent. "I never know what to believe with you." He sighed. "Desperaux, Staley, Thief, Investigator – Pierre….who…who are you?"

"Oh sweet boy." Desperaux smiled again. "You think too much."

"Some would argue not enough." Shawn countered.

"You know they're wrong." Desperaux took a seat at the kitchen island, leaning forward on his forearms. "Nice place. It reminds me of my place in Barbados. You really should come sometime."

"Oh boy…" Shawn didn't know what to say. He decided then that if this conversation was going to continue, he was going to need something a little stronger than juice.

"Here." Desperaux as if reading his mind, reached into his jacket and produced a small flask. "Pure Vodka, add it to your juice. Make yourself a…what are they called 'chick drink?' I personally call it medicine."

"Right." Shawn with shaking hands reached for the flask, and had to bite back a gasp when Desperaux clamped his hand over Shawn's, he held on a bit tightly, and looked up. Their eyes met.

Shawn pulled his hand back and staggered backwards a few steps, only stopping when his back side met with the kitchen counter. The flask now in his hand. All he could do was give a curt nod before opening the flask and adding the clear liquid to his juice. Perhaps a little too much. It burned rather harshly when Shawn took a sip.

"You never answered my question." Shawn stated then. The whirlwind of anxiety finally dying down enough Shawn was starting to see a little clearly – he hoped.

"I followed you here." Desperaux confessed then. "Even from across the pond, I had to keep up with tradition it seemed. More of a compulsion really. Rather bothersome. I don't normally act on silly compulsions."

"Compulsion?"

"I watch you." Desperaux was honest. "After every time our paths cross. We say our goodbyes, and I either leave or get arrested, but I always slip out. To watch you. Sometimes for a few days, sometimes for a few weeks."

Words. Shawn had to use words now. He downed more of the drink, relishing the burn this time as it proved to be quite the distraction. Watching him? What? Why? How? ….Most importantly – WHY? Though of course the only sound Shawn could muster was a rather rushed "Uh?"

Desperaux stretched then, standing. "I never thought I could ever render you, the great Shawn Spencer speechless."

"I know words." Shawn argued, he then felt really – really dumb. "Shut up."

"Well." Desperaux, took a napkin out from his pocket, and proceeded to dab himself on the face. "I think it's time I took my leave. As always Shawn, it has been a great pleasure."

"You can't leave!" Shawn sputtered then.

"Oh?" Desperaux asked, he sounded amused. "Why not?"

"Because you never told me…"

"Told you…why I watch you?"

Shawn's mouth went completely dry. That mix of fear, anticipation, excitement – all of it, returning harder than it had been a few minutes ago. "Yeah... That."

Desperaux didn't say anything, he simply placed the napkin he was using on his face and placed it on the island. "I think that dear boy – best left for next time."

"What – next time? Why? …When is next time?" Shawn could barely keep a single coherent thought at this point. This wasn't normal for him. Was he drugged?

"Next time is up to you." Desperaux said then, he didn't stutter once, and yet Shawn had so much trouble understanding him.

"Shawn?"

Jules had woken up, she had heard Shawn talking. She had made her way the kitchen, and had flicked on the full light to see Shawn standing by the counter – holding a flask in one hand, a glass of juice in the other, and from what she could understand – talking to himself. "Shawn?"

Shawn jumped, he hadn't expected Jules to wake up. "Jules!" He turned to face her.

"Shawn it is after 2 in the morning – what are you doing up?" She moved over to him, concerned, her face crinkling in distaste as the smell of alcohol become apparent. "And you're drinking?"

"I – couldn't sleep." Shawn wasn't completely lying. His eyes darted to where Desperaux had been standing just moments before, he wasn't surprised when Desperaux was completely gone. "I thought a drink would help."

"Oh…" Jules crossed her arms around herself. She didn't know what else to ask. "Are you coming back to bed?"

"I - …maybe." What? No. That wasn't right. "Yes." Shawn corrected himself. "Let me just clean up here, and I'll be right up?"

"Okay." Jules agreed, and turned around to go back to bed. She had a feeling Shawn wasn't going to answer any of her questions if she started asking, and she frankly didn't feel like losing anymore sleep over him. "I'll see you in the bed room."

"Okay." Shawn nodded, and watched as Jules left. Sighing, Shawn dumped out the last of his drink, and looking to the flask he held back another sigh. What the hell did Desperaux mean when he said the next time was up to Shawn? Looking harder at the flask, Shawn noticed something – he recognized this flask. They were always on display in the smoke shop window next to that motel on 5th. … "Huh?" …. Desperaux was staying in town? Shawn put the flask on the counter, and trying not to think about it, tried to go bed, but then stopped when the napkin Desperaux had been using caught his eye.

Shawn went back over the island, lifting the napkin to glance at it, right away he noticed writing. 32. Desperaux was staying at the Shaky Oats Motel on 5th Street, room 32.

It took all of Shawn's will power not to grab his shoes and his bike keys. He forced himself to think logically. Not tonight. Do not go running out into the night looking for answers. He could hear his father's voice in his head very roughly. "You'll get hurt."

Okay. Shawn didn't want that. Shawn disposed of the napkin, making it sure it went straight the bottom of the trash compactor. 32. He kept the number 32 committed to memory. Tomorrow.

After everything was said and then, Shawn went back to bed, but he didn't sleep. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, and hadn't been the least bit surprised when Jules had already fallen back to sleep. Not that he blamed her.

He listen to her breathe, trying to use the steady rhythm to fall asleep himself, he think it worked. He wasn't sure. Was he sleeping? He had no idea.

Oh…the joys of insomnia.


	2. Intruders Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, I'm not sorry. **

**Intruders Chapter 2**

That morning went by in a blur. Shawn was so tired, but so wired he couldn't tell which way was up, which way was down, left, or right. He even tried to snap out of it by drinking coffee, an act that didn't go unnoticed by Juliet.

"You're drinking coffee?"

"Yeah." Shawn didn't say much else, his head was up in the clouds and he was thinking of Desperaux and 32. "I guess I am."

"Shawn." Juliet went over to him, taking his cup away. "You don't drink coffee."

"I know." Shawn agreed. "However today is a special occasion, so if you please?" The tone in his voice was rather sharp. He watched as Juliet pursed her lips and held back a remark. Eventually she put the porcelain mug back in front of him and continued on with her morning routine.

"So what is this special occasion?" Juliet asked from over her shoulder as she proceeded to grab her jacket and gun holster.

"Ridiculously tired." Shawn was honest. "Sleep was impossible last night."

"I noticed." Juliet's voice was flat, she was still a little sour and concerned that she had woken up to find her live-in boyfriend awake at 2AM and drinking. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"No." Shawn sounded apologetic. "I'm sorry, I can't I'm sorry."

"Right." She reached into the middle drawer of the island pulling out her badge. "Did you want a ride to your office?"

"I'm not going in today."

"You're not?"

"Not after last night. I'm calling Gus and telling him to stay home."

"Huh." Juliet finished buttoning up her blazer and turned to look at her reflection from one of the hanging pans in the kitchen; she touched up her hair and looked back to Shawn. "So you're staying here then?"

"May go for a walk." Shawn told her. "Don't worry about me."

"I do worry." Juliet countered. "You rarely have trouble sleeping."

Shawn took a second to look over Juliet. The concern etched on her face was almost enough to make him feel bad – almost. "I'm sure tonight will be better." He did his best to make it sound like a promise.

"Okay." She finally gave in. "You'll call if you need anything?"

"Absolutely." Shawn was up out of his chair finishing the last of his disgusting coffee. "Have a good day." He went over to her and gave her a quick kiss. With one more concerned look, she was out the door, and Shawn waited until her car was out of site before he was in action.

He showered, and made sure to use his best scented soaps. It took him almost a half an hour to get his hair done just right – it wasn't until after he was in his bedroom, with a towel around his waist, and picking out nice clothes did he realize he was doing all of this for Desperaux.

"Oh my." Shawn had to back track a moment. "What is happening to me?" He honestly didn't know.

Regardless, within the next two hours he was standing outside of the Shakey Motel infront of door 32. It was approximately 10AM and Shawn couldn't decide if he was making a mistake.

_I'm just here to talk._

He repeated the mantra to himself, but even after a few dozen times he still didn't believe himself. Finally with a bit of defiance, he knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence, then another moment of silence, then another. It became apparent after about a minute that no one was answering.

Shit. Shawn looked around, and took in his surroundings. Shakey's motel was a royal dump, every other room had a boarded up window, and the ones that didn't had garbage piling up under the windows. Down in the center of it all was a little porta-office with the vacancy sign flickering with uncertainty and near death. There was a glass window where a woman sat disinterested, her laptop open. Shawn was convinced she didn't even notice that he had strolled in. He turned and looked back at Desperaux's door and quirked his brows, he hadn't noticed that the door had opened just a click.

Taking a breath, Shawn stepped out of the room, and closed the door behind him. "Hello?" Shawn looked around the room, a queen sized bed in the middle with beige sheets that have seen better days. A night stand that looks like someone had beat the shit out of it, and one of those old small black and white TVs on a stool. Shawn closed the door behind him, and called out again. "Hello?"

"Here."

Desperaux's voice sounded like it was coming from a back corner of the room, Shawn followed the sound, and when he was halfway across the room Desperaux called out again.

"Turn around."

Shawn turned, and there Desperaux was. He stood against the door, wearing the same suit as a few hours ago.

"You're here." Shawn fumbled on his words a bit.

"That I am." Desperaux went over to the edge of the bed and sat looking Shawn over. Shawn took a second to look at the scene around him – and he laughed.

"You're amused?" Desperaux asked.

"Very." Shawn was honest. "The great Pierre Desperaux, a man of class, and with a portfolio rivalling that of Carmen Sandiego's, is hiding out in a seedy motel."

"Ah." Desperaux seemed to understand. "Next time then, I will treat you."

"Treat me?"

"To a better hotel room, no worries about the money though boy -Staley's buying."

Shawn continued to stand where he was, feeling uncomfortable. Though he noted Desperaux was trying to ease his mind by sitting down – giving Shawn the upper hand. Though it didn't really help. Shawn knew from experience that Desperaux could fight just as well as any cop, he had seen him in action.

"So." Shawn tried to start the conversation. "You've been watching me?"

"When I can." Desperaux nodded.

"You owe me an explanation." Shawn reminded him. "You said next time, and it is now next time now please – tell me."

"I'm fond of you."

Well. Okay then.

"I'm sorry – what now?" Did Desperaux just grow a second head?

"I'm fond of you." Desperaux said it again. "Lust after you even."

Shawn gestured to himself and gave an inaudible "me?"

This caused Desperaux to chuckle "Yes you."

"Why?" Shawn felt dumb for asking.

"Your amazing skill, your carefree exterior, your smile, you possess a certain…pizazz. Quite frankly I've noticed it the first time we met. A man can only deny himself so long Shawn, and that is why I am here today in-" He gestured to the disgusting room around them. "This."

Shawn had to give it a moment to let this all sink in, Pierre Desperaux _-the-_ Pierre Desperaux was standing in front of him, telling him he liked him. This had to be a trick right?

"I'm…I'm with Juliet." Shawn for some reason decided now was the best time to make that clear.

"Uh-yes, I can tell you now it won't last." Desperaux responded assuredly.

"You don't know that."

"I've been watching you Shawn, and you do love her – but not the way you want too. I see the way you look at men."

Shawn's breath hitched –okay so maybe he did look at men. Not all the time though! Only some of the time! …Or was it a lot? Okay. Shawn swallowed –it as a lot.

"I'm not gay." Shawn defended himself, even though his inner monologue was currently insane. "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry." Desperaux sounded sincere. "I'm sorry you're still confused."

… "I'm not confused." Shawn very uneasily shifted his weight from one foot the other – wasn't this the part where he manages to save himself with wit and sarcasm? He couldn't think of any smart-ass comebacks, his own mind was betraying him!

"Ah-ha!" Desperaux was up, and was pointing at him. "You dear boy – you hesitated."

Desperaux took a step towards Shawn, and Shawn took a step back. Okay, so he liked guys? Okay! Shawn could accept this about himself – sort of… At least he wanted to all of a sudden, but it wasn't going to suddenly just happen. Besides, there was still Jules he would have to talk to about this, would she understand? Would she kick him out? Oh god, Shawn wasn't ready for this. He really wasn't ready for this! So why is he suddenly ready to ditch everything he had for Desperaux? Shawn in that moment blamed everything on lust.

"I want to see more of you." Desperaux said bringing Shawn down out of his stupor.

"I - ..err….you're a wanted man." OH YEAH! Shawn worked with cops! This could be problematic.

"And you're the only one who could possibly catch me." Desperaux meant that as a compliment.

"I'm sure I'm not." Shawn backed up, but his backing up only seemed to make Desperaux come closer.

"Oh, but dear boy you are – I think its part of the attraction. What you do, what I do – we're natural enemies. The fact that it's forbidden makes it all the more enticing. At any moment you could say something, anything, a code word -and this place would be swarming with police. For all I know, last night after I left you went straight to Juliet and told her everything. You could be wearing a wire right now."

"I'm not wearing a wire."

"I know you're not."

"You trusted me to come alone."

"You did."

Shawn didn't have an answer.

"Kiss me." Desperaux stepped closer – Shawn didn't step back.

"I'm not…no?" Why the hell did Shawn make that a question? Damn you lust.

"Oh but you want to." Desperaux put his hands on Shawn's shirt and pulled him closer. "As much as I want to."

Up close, Shawn was taking in just how breath-taking Desperaux was. Huh, even gay Shawn had a thing for blondes – go figure. Shawn didn't resist, he found it hard too when every curiosity he ever had was about to be answered. Desperaux's lips pressed to Shawn's, and Shawn for a moment had no idea what fresh hell this was.

Pleasure? Pain? It was all the same. Shawn's eyes slid closed, and the white light that flashed behind his closed lids was enough to render his legs useless. He was a good guy right? He stopped the bad guys? So why was this one special? He should be calling the police, he shouldn't be kissing back, or pulling the other man closer. The kiss shouldn't be deepening –oh but it was.

Shawn's body was betraying him, but he no longer cared in that moment, he just wanted so badly for Desperaux to take complete control. Shawn wanted to be thrown onto that bed, and for Pierre to teach Shawn everything he needed to know about being with another man. However before any of that could happen, Desperaux ended the kiss. Shawn felt cold at the sudden absence of having another body pressed against his, and he looked to Desperaux wordlessly demanding an explanation as to why he suddenly stopped.

"Your friend is here." Desperaux whispered.

"My what?" Shawn went to ask, but before he could even get the full question out of his mouth he was suddenly being assaulted. Desperaux hit him, square in the temple, and all Shawn remembered before falling down, was the way Desperaux spoke before he did it

"I'm so sorry for this Shawn." Desperaux sounded like he really didn't want to hit him – he probably didn't.

The world slipped away, and when Desperaux took his leave, Shawn was alone in the motel room, unconscious.


End file.
